Belphegor Si Oknum
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Bel suka sekali curi-curi perhatian ke teman-teman ukenya...dan menciumi pipi mereka. Yaitu Fran adik kelasnya, Mammon, Gokudera, dan Hibari teman seangkatannya, serta Squalo si kakak kelas. BelFran, BelMammon, BelSqu, BelGoku, BelHiba. Harem shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bel suka sekali curi-curi perhatian ke teman-teman ukenya...dan menciumi pipi mereka. Yaitu Fran adik kelasnya, Mammon, Gokudera, dan Hibari teman seangkatannya, serta Squalo si kakak kelas. BelFran, BelMammon, BelSqu, BelGoku, BelHiba. Harem shortfic.

Genre: Friendship/Humor/Romance

Rated: K+

Aku buat ini karena iseng sebelum UTS yang akan dimulai besok readers~. Duuuh, stress nih la yaw~ . *udah malem, bukannya tidur malah curcol nih anak*

Nggak tau, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja gimana ya kalo Bel jadi seme yang suka iseng ama temen-temen ukenya. Tapi Ghingoth jatohnya iri ama Bel. Abis uke-ukenya pada cantik-cantik, imut-imut, maknyus dah pokoknya *dijitak*

Maap ya, kalo kesannya Bel jadi kaya playboy gitu -_- *dilempar*

Semua cerita dikemas dalam bentuk pendek atau nama lainnya cuman sekedar shortfic aja. Mungkin kira-kira urutan chapter nya seperti ini:

Chapter 1: Belphegor/Mammon

Chapter 2: Belphegor/Gokudera

Chapter 3: Belphegor/Hibari

Chapter 4: Belphegor/Squalo

Chapter 5: Belphegor/Fran (BelFran sengaja ditaroh di akhir karena bakal spesial banget buat pair kesukaan aku, hehehey~ ;D)

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p><strong>BelphegorMammon**

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi. Mammon~." panggil Bel kepada temannya.<p>

Mereka sedang berada didalam perpustakaan sekolah Namimori.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Matanya tertutup dengan topi hitam (yang menyerupai _hoodie_) ukuran besar yang dikenakannya. Membuat Bel sulit membaca ekspresi atau emosi dari temannya. Yang tampak hanyalah rambut indigo sebahunya.

Mammon terus sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Lalu membalik halaman buku itu.

Bel pun jadi penasaran. Dengan rasa kepo, ia mengintip buku yang sedang dibaca Mammon dengan matanya yang tertutup poni.

Oh, biografi tentang Helen Keller rupanya.

Buku yang membosankan.

"Oi, Mammon~. Shishishi." panggil laki-laki berambut pirang itu lagi. Dengan tiara dikepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang ningrat, sang pangeran.

"Hm?" sahutnya pelan. Memang suaranya Mammon pelan dan lembut sih.

"Tumben kau baca buku membosankan seperti itu. Ushishishi."

"Buat tugas Bahasa."

Lalu, mereka diam sesaat. Bel merasa bosan gara-gara ia dicuekin sama Mammon. Sambil nyengir, ia pun angkat bicara lagi. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Mammon jadi cuek bebek sekali.

"Kau marah ya? Gara-gara uang jajanmu untuk beli makan siangku kemarin belum diganti?" tanya Bel sambil mengeluarkan cengir khasnya.

Mammon pun menoleh sebentar kearah Bel. Lalu ke buku biografi lagi.

"Iya." jawabnya simpel.

Bel masih nyengir kuda.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..."

Mammon akhirnya melirik kearah Bel, yang sedang merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang berjumlah 20.000 lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Masih kurang 5.000." kata Mammon, setelah melihat uang yang diberikan Bel. "Kau kan hutang padaku 25.000 karena kemarin kau beli _fettuccine_ seharga 18.000 dan _orange float_ 7.000."

Ia mengambil uang tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet berwarna ungu polkadot. Dan kembali membaca buku biografi Helen Keller.

"Kalau besok, berarti 5.000 nya jadi 8.000 ya. Titik." tambahnya.

Yah...begitulah Mammon. Cantik-cantik tapi sayang, matre banget. Mata duitan akut.

"Shishishi~."

Tiba-tiba, Bel memajukan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat dengan pipi kirinya Mammon. Dan mencium pipinya.

Mammon pun langsung kaget.

"Hey!"

Ia hendak memukul Bel namun sialnya cowok itu keburu lari.

"Ushishishi~!" Bel langsung kabur keluar perpustakaan sambil cekikikan. Lalu dari balik pintu, kepalanya nongol lagi.

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu bonus utangku. Shishishi." tawanya dengan nada khas yang menyebalkan. "Bye-bii~."

Secepat kilat, ia pun pergi.

Meninggalkan Mammon yang kelihatan gondok sambil _blushing_.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

Belphegor/Gokudera :3

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! :3

Akhirnya, selesai juga UTS nya! Alhamdullilah, sesuatu banget~. Jadi bisa update cerita ini deh, yaa~y! *nari-nari saman*

Warning: Ada promosi game 'Silent Hill' buat console PSP. Yang jelas, Ghingoth punya game nya *ditabrak gara-gara pamer*

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p><strong>BelphegorGokudera**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hayato Gokudera~. Ushishishi."<p>

"Apaan?" balas Gokudera. Namun pandangannya masih asyik dengan PSP yang dimainkannya.

"Main _game_ apa sih?" tanya Bel.

"Silent Hill." jawab laki-laki cantik berambut silver itu simpel. Mata biru mudanya masih tertuju ke permainan yang ia sebut 'Silent Hill'.

"Shishishi. Memangnya kau berani?"

"Tentu saja aku berani, dasar pangeran bodoh!"

"Ushishishi. Pangeran tidak pernah bodoh!" tawanya.

"Hm. Terserah!" balas temannya yang amat tsundere itu.

Bel hanya nyengir, sambil melihat Gokudera bermain.

Karakter itu turun dari truk yang dikendarainya. Lalu diantara poninya yang panjang hingga menutupi mata, ia melihat Gokudera menekan tombol 'O' untuk menyalakan senter yang dipegang karakternya. Lalu menggeser analog-nya. Mengarahkan si karakter untuk berjalan lurus kedepan menelusuri jalanan yang berkabut dimalam hari.

Maklum, namanya juga game horor. Biar seram jalanannya dibuat berkabut dan gelap.

Setelah _event_ yang cukup mengejutkan, Gokudera akhirnya berhasil memainkan _game_ itu hingga terlihat sebuah rumah sakit dan masuk kedalam sana. Dengan ragu-ragu, karena ia mulai takut.

"Ushishishi, mana hantunya?"

"Belum muncul lah, bodoh!"

Bel sadar Gokudera mulai merasa takut. Ia pun nyengir lagi. Ide jahil mulai muncul di otaknya.

"Shishishi. Gokudera takut ya~?" kata Bel, yang mulai iseng.

"Ti-tidak!" sangkal Gokudera. "Masa aku takut sama _game_ beginian? Dasar bodoh!"

Mereka pun lanjut main, hingga terlihat sesosok suster yang bajunya berlumuran darah, dengan wajah tertutup perban berjalan sempoyongan layaknya _zombie_.

"Hyaaa!" Gokudera langsung teriak ketakutan.

"Lha? Kok kau malah teriak? Lawanlah! Ushishi~."

"Gi-gimana cara lawannya?"

Terlihat sekali bahwa tangan temannya gemetaran memegang PSP karena ketakutan.

Bel pun langsung mengambil PSP yang dipegang Gokudera. Dalam sekejap, dengan mudahnya suster itu dirobohkannya dengan palu yang dipegang si karakter.

"Ushishishi. Pangeran memang tidak terkalahkan."

"Ugh, aku juga bisa!"

"Masa~?"

"Aku hanya terkejut saja kok!" balas Gokudera. "Lagian susternya datang tiba-tiba!"

Dasar Gokudera. Tsundere banget.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Bel langsung mencium pipi kanannya Gokudera dan lari keluar kelas sambil tertawa.

Gokudera melotot. Dan telat memukul Bel dengan PSP-nya.

"Hey! Seenaknya kau menciumku ya, bodoh!"

"Ushishishi~. Itu supaya kau tidak takut lagi. Bye-bii~."

Bel pun pergi meninggalkan Gokudera.

"Aaaa! Awas saja kau ya, dasar Belphegor pangeran gadungan bodoh!"

Sumpah serampah Gokudera kesal sambil _blushing_.

* * *

><p>Next chapter:<p>

Belphegor/Hibari :3

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :3

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p><strong>BelphegorHibari**

* * *

><p>"Pagi Kyoya Hibari~. Ushishishi~." sapa cowok tinggi dengan mata yang tertutup poninya. Tak lupa, sebuah tiara bertengger diatas kepalanya.<p>

Kyoya Hibari, teman sekaligus ketua prefek sekolah Namimori, hanya menatap dirinya tajam. Dengan mata abu-abunya yang selalu terlihat dingin.

"Mau apa kau, herbivora?" tanya Hibari. "Keluar dari ruanganku."

"Pangeran bukan herbivora. Tapi omnivora tahu. Shishishi."

Bel pun merasakan lagi. Sebuah _death glare_ dari temannya seusai ia berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu dong, Hibari. Pangeran kan hanya numpang main. Shishishi." jawab Bel sambil nyengir.

Si pemilik rambut hitam kelam itu tetap melihat Bel dengan tatapan _glare_ andalannya.

"Keluar." pintanya simpel.

Begitulah Hibari.

Si ketua prefek berkulit putih pucat yang cantik, tapi sayang ia galak, tegas, dan jutek pula. Suka bawa-bawa tonfa lagi. Untuk menghajar murid yang berani melanggar aturan sekolah.

Gila ya. Berani sekali.

Bel adalah salah satu murid yang berani bergaul dan main-main dengan Hibari, yang terkenal sebagai karnivora Namimori dan _killer_ banget.

Dan juga orang yang berani menyangkal perkataan 'Herbivora' nya dengan kalimat 'Omnivora'.

"Shishishi. Aku datang kepagian nih, jadi bosan. Numpang ya disini~."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Keluar."

"Aah Hibari, kau tidak asyik."

"Masa bodoh."

"Pangeran itu asyik, shishi~."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Bukannya merasa jengkel atau gimana, Bel malah mengeluarkan ketawa khasnya yang menyebalkan. Ber 'shishishi' ria disitu. Hingga malah membuat Hibari, yang sedang menyelesaikan lembaran-lembaran dimejanya sedikit pusing. Dan gondok.

"Belphegor."

"Shishishi. Ya?"

"Kamikorosu..."

"Huh? Kami kurus?" cengirnya sambil mengubah kalimat favorit temannya. Lalu ia cekikikan. Sengaja untuk membuat Hibari jengkel.

"Ushishishi~." tawanya. "Kau tidak bisa mengusir pangeran."

Benar saja, Hibari mulai jengkel. Ia hendak mengeluarkan tonfa nya. Sampai akhirnya, bunyi tanda masuk kelas pun terdengar. Memberitahukan para siswa untuk segera masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Hibari.

"Tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Herbivora, keluar sana."

"Shishishi."

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Bel mendekati Hibari. Dan, dengan mudahnya, mencium pipi kanan si karnivora Namimori. Lalu segera kabur dari situ.

"Semoga kecupan dari pangeran bisa mencerahkan mood mu. Ushishishi~. Bye-bii~."

Bel menutup pintu ruangannya dan pergi. Daripada habis dipukul tonfa.

Hibari masih terdiam mematung dikursinya.

"Dasar Bel. Kamikorosu..." ucap Hibari pelan. Sambil _blushing_.

* * *

><p>Next chapter:<p>

Belphegor/Squalo :3

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


End file.
